El color de mis sueños
by Aria.sm
Summary: Es cuando el carmín finalmente se conecta al zafiro que los invade un sentimiento como nunca antes y si hay algo de lo que están seguros es que ellos se conocen. [Semana Okikagu 2018; Día 5: Reencarnación]


_**N/A:** Esta me ha encantado, así que espero a uds también. Y como es temprano va corregida, yei~ (si hay un error fue pura ignorancia o por despistada :v). Anoche entré en pánico porque pensé no me daría tiempo de subirla pero luego me di cuenta que tenía mal la fecha... So, here it is~_

 _Semana OkiKagu Día 5: Reencarnación_ _[Grupo de Facebook: Amamos el OkiKagu/We love OkiKagu]_

* * *

 **EL COLOR EN MIS SUEÑOS**

Hoy es su primer día en la nueva escuela y no está nerviosa pero sí cansada; tuvo ese sueño nuevamente.

En sus sueños, manos la acarician por todo el cuerpo y dedos gentiles rozan su rostro y palabras que nunca recuerda lo que dicen al despertar son susurradas a sus oídos; los sentimientos que abruman su ser la hacen saber como nunca ha sabido nada más que es exactamente ahí donde quiere estar. Desde que tiene memoria los ha tenido y nunca entendido, pero a veces la afectan tanto que se despierta llorando y extrañando algo a lo que no logra encontrarle sentido.

Su tutor le pide que entre al salón y ella sacude la cabeza espantando los pensamientos con una rapidez adquirida gracias a los muchos años de práctica que ha tenido.

* * *

Ve rojo, mucho rojo, y vagamente reconoce que es otro de esos sueños. El color se mezcla entre sus dedos y la sensación es como de estar tocando seda cuando de pronto tiene la seguridad irracional de que alguien le habla a pesar de no distinguir ningún rostro ni escuchar palabras pero una sonrisa nace en sus labios a forma de respuesta.

Como sabe que está en clases y como más veces de las que no termina con sentimientos que lo ponen incómodo al tener esa clase de sueños, trata de despertar por todos los medios posibles.

Su ayuda llega en la forma de un portazo.

* * *

Entra al salón, se detiene en media habitación al frente y escanea con la mirada lo que será su nueva clase hasta que se gradúe. No conoce a nadie y no esperaba hacerlo pero la persona sentada junto a la pared en la tercera fila de atrás para adelante le sonríe y de repente siente que tal vez no será tan malo.

* * *

Ignora el ruido mientras se asegura con disimulo de que sus ojos están libres de humedad pero el escándalo es tanto que termina enterándose de todos modos. Aparentemente hay una chica nueva en el primer año de cabellos rojos y ojos azules.

No entiende porque su corazón se salta un latido.

* * *

La chica que le sonrió se llama Soyo y se ha ofrecido para darle un recorrido de las instalaciones escolares; razón por la cual están ahora caminando por el pasillo de los de tercero. Como Soyo es también parte del consejo estudiantil, la detienen y enganchan en conversación y ella aprovecha para investigar sus alrededores.

Tiene un salón al frente y se asoma por pura curiosidad pero lo que capta su atención es el chico del fondo mirando fuera de la ventana y hay algo en su pelo castaño, en su postura y en su presencia en general que la hace mirarlo con detenimiento.

La inquietan las ganas de llorar que le entran.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana y se ha adaptado perfectamente a su nueva vida pero los sueños ahora los tiene a diario y está más confundida que nunca. Por primera vez ha logrado recordar algo de su rostro: ojos color carmín.

* * *

Nunca le ha comentado a nadie sobre sus sueños, pero han empeorado en la última semana y se comienza a preguntar si debería hacerlo; anda de un humor peor al de costumbre y teme por su sanidad mental.

* * *

Ya la mayoría de estudiantes se ha ido a casa pero ella está esperando en la entrada del colegio por Gin y aprovecha la solitud para visualizar los ojos rojizos nuevamente.

Quiere verlos.

* * *

Dos pozos azules capturan su alma y la arrastran hasta lo más profundo de la de ella.

Se despierta sobresaltado, es la primera vez que ve un color diferente al rojo.

Vuelve a ver a su alrededor y maldice en voz baja al ver los pupitres vacíos; se ha quedado dormido.

* * *

Al escuchar pasos acercándose gira el rostro pero no es quien ella piensa y es cuando el carmín finalmente se conecta al zafiro que los invade un sentimiento como nunca antes de dolor, de felicidad, de anhelo; de nostalgia.

Él está seguro de nunca haberla visto en su vida, su apariencia extravagante no es una que se pueda olvidar fácilmente, pero la reconoce como la chica nueva.

Ella es nueva en la zona por lo que no conoce a nadie pero lo reconoce como el chico de tercer año que vio de espaldas en su primer día de clases.

Puede ser su primer encuentro pero si hay algo de lo que están seguros es que ellos se conocen y va más allá de ser "la nueva" y "el de tercer año".

Y antes de siquiera poder analizar o comprender la situación, las palabras salen por sí solas simultáneamente:

–China.

–Sádico.

La respuesta cae cual rayo: es el zafiro y carmín de sus sueños.


End file.
